


Bugster Brothers

by ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01



Series: Kamen Riders stories [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01/pseuds/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01
Summary: A bugster doesn't feel compassion, love, pity, simpaty or the desire to comfort someone. But when is coming to someone that you deeply care that thing can change........................................................................ This has nothing to do with my kpop fiction. This is something I come when I watched Kamen Rider Ex-aid with my brother.





	Bugster Brothers

A bugster doesn't feel compassion, worry, love, pity, simpaty or the desire to comfort someone. But when is coming to someone you care, that can change. That's what Graphite was thinking as he watched his friend... his brother shaking in a corner of the room.

After Chronos killed Lovlica and Parad found out that even Bugsters can die he never been the same. Always afraid at even the smallest sound, afraid of that Chronos will come and kill them too. Always shaking from head to toe, never stopping. And always staying in the same place, never moving.

As he was watching he couldn't help but be concerned. Concerned that Parad will never be the same again. Not emotionally anyway. Pushing away the fact that them can't have that feelings he searched through the memory of the person that killed, to be complet, a way of helping a person who suffered like is brother is doing.

 After he founded what he searched, he sighed. He wasn't good with his words but if he could help Parad than he could try. He left his spot and walked beside the shaking form from the corner. Putting a hand on his shoulder has make him flinch and jump a little. 

"It's ok. Is just me", Graphite said not removing his hand. 

"What do you want?" 

"I want to know if you are ok."

"Ok? Look at the situation. How can I be ok when I found out that we are not invincible?" he said getting up and kicking a box. "How can I be ok when that monster can return and killed us too?"

 The next thing surprised Parad more than he surprised himself as he hugged the scared Bugster. 

"No one is invincible. Not even him. Everyone has a weakness and if we can find it than we can kill him." 

"But what if he doesn't? He will return and kill us all. I don't want to die Graphite. I'm... I'm scared." 

Parad collapsed on the ground taking Graphite with him. Graphite eyes widened when he felt dampness on his shirt. Never but never he saw Parad crying. He was always happy and obsessed of playing video games. He tightened his arms around his frail body and with a hand he started caressing his back. 

"You don't need to be afraid. I will not let you die. I will not let him touch you. Everything will be alright. You will see that it will destroyed. It's ok. I promise that everything will be alright." 

And for once Parad believed that. 

 

................................................................. 

**A few months later.**

" You were right Graphite ", Parad said looking at the sky from his sprawling position on the hospital rooftop." I wish that you could have been here to see the world after Chronos destruction."

"Parad we've got an Bugster signal. Let's go." 

Parad raised from the ground and looked at the Emu.

"Yeah Emu," he said smiling with his eyes glowing red.

**End!!**

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and let me know what you think about my first but not last Kamen Rider story.


End file.
